ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandni Falls Unconscious
Chandni Falls Unconscious '''is the 3rd episode of the show and is aired on 5 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay and the guy passing by each other. The guy goes whistling. Advay stops hearing his whistle and recalls his younger brother, whom he has saved from everyone and threw down the train in some Dargah. He turns and shouts Mikku. The guy stops and says did anyone call me out. Advay cries and thinks I will find you Mikku, life has to return everything what it has snatched from you, it has to return my brother. Kajal donates some money. She gives her ring. Saku makes her realize. Kajal stops the boy and asks him to return the ring. The boy refuses. Lady says its shameful that Mahant family is taking back the donated money. Jiji hears this and goes to the boy. She gives her ring and asks the boy to take it, and return Kajal’s ring. The boy gives the ring. Jiji gives the ring to Kajal. She chants Har har Mahadev…. The guy greets everyone and buys biscuit pack. The vendor asks will you have tea. The guy says a guy sunk in love and biscuit dipped in tea are of no use, thanks, but no thanks, someone called out Mikku here right. The vendor says its a fair, maybe someone’s son got lost. The guy cracks a joke and smiles. Jiji gives a stare to Kajal. Kajal say that boy did not had much status to take so much donation. Jiji says status should be seen of one who does charity. She shows her ring and says jewelry maybe fake, but our respect is still real, don’t do this again. Advay looks on. The guy sees him and recalls him. He acts friendly. Advay says what, we are strangers. The guy says what a style and dialogue delivery, I want to become hero like you, can we be friends. Advay asks friends, you and me? The guy/Mikku says we have saved Shankar ji idol, we have some connection, we should have good friendship, what’s your name. Advay looks at him. The guy says we shall go together and talk. Advay says person does not ruin time, time ruins person. The guy jokes, who said Bachchah Sahab left Allahabad, look there, Bachchan’s angry young man avatar is going. Advay turns and sees him. Mikku smiles. Chandni explains Gita’s words in hindi. Advay says if you explain foreigners in hindi, Gita will always be there in your life. She explains in english. Advay stops hearing her and smiles. He walks to her. She gets tensed. He says one more new face and color, when I think I identified you, you change your face. She says you are saying as if…. He says elders are referred by ‘Aap’. She says you are saying as if we met before. He asks what do you think, we met before. She says this is our first meet. He says its first, but won’t be last, I mean you want to meet me again. She says no. He holds her against the pillar and says you want to meet me. She says I don’t want to meet you, this is the truth. He says truth has many faces like you. He gets back. She says truth is just one, truth is truth, none can change it. Advay goes. Saku asks what’s this, the boy gave me and ran away. Jiji says open it. Saku opens the box and shows Jiji. Jiji gets a cloth with a message… I know everything what you did 16 years ago. Jiji looks around and says who is trying to revive that secret. She recalls the incident. Kajal says maha aarti is within 3 days. Jiji says it means this person will attack in 3 days. They go. Advay looks on and thinks what made Vashisht family worry, I have to find out. Chandni goes with guards. Advay beats them up and pulls them back. Chandni turns and sees guards gone. She calls them out and recalls the past incident. Advay looks on and throws a lighter on her dupatta. Her dupatta catches fire. She screams. He looks on. She throws her dupatta. Advay comes and blows off the fire, hitting her dupatta and venting out anger on it. He looks at her. She covers her modesty and asks what are you doing here. He says you look better without a dupatta. She asks what nonsense are you saying. He says its truth, you said truth is truth, none can change it. He removes his jacket and walks to her. She asks what’s this misbehavior. She tensely walks back. He says I did not start any misbehavior yet. He covers her up by his jacket. Rabba ve….plays…. She looks at him and recalls the kidnapper torturing her. She faints over him. He holds her face and moves off the hair strands. He lifts her and takes. He makes her rest on a bench. Jiji worries. Saku checks kundli and says who so this new rahu sending you love letter. Kajal says this is not love letter. She tells what things are written in love letter. Jiji looks at her. She says old secrets are like old wounds, if left open, it can take life, find out who is trying to open my secrets. Saku says we will go bankrupt if we don’t get treasure, doors have to open up. Jiji asks what’s the use to say this. Saku/Shakun says I will find who is doing this. Jiji says threatening is for all of us. Advay sees Chandni and says I won’t get deceived by this innocent face now. He recalls the childhood moment. He says I have seen your truth, you have snatched all my happiness, my smile, my relations, my everything, now its my turn to snatch everything from you, you did not feel the shadow of fear, I will show what’s fear. '''Precap: Advay says I have stepped in this house after 16 years, my destruction story started here in my house. He collides with Chandni and holds her in arms. Rabba ve….plays… Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 3 References Episode 3 Guide